The Hidden Story
by BriarRose10001
Summary: The story of Nisss and Risss. Sorry, I don't have a better Summary.


A/N: Nisss and Risss's story is a rather simple one. It goes through when they were born to, um, maybe to when Trisha is born. I know what you're thinking, _Who is Trisha?_, well, I'm not gonna tell ya! Oh, and I never say who his (Nisss) mother is, well her name is Sithsas.

* * *

NPOV (Nisss Point of View)

I remember the cracking sound as I hatched, the heat of my mother, the feel of the family treasure under my soft claws. I remember my first flight, my first kill, and how proud my parents were.

I even remember my first grief…

* * *

We were eating dinner, Mother had found a large herd of deer and had brought several home, when _they_ came.

I didn't understand what was happening at first…and before I knew it, they had come and gone. I was afraid they were going to come back. Father wasn't there, so I went over to Mother. I didn't notice the blood, I didn't notice she wasn't breathing, I didn't notice the large gash in her chest. I was too tired and scared to really notice anything.

When Father came back and saw all the blood all over me he thought I was dead too.

* * *

We burned mother and allowed her ashes to scatter to the wind. We buried her bones, though I kept one of her scales and one of her talons as reminders. No matter how scary that night was, I didn't want to forget what happened.

* * *

It was some years later, I forget how long for what is time to a dragon, that Father brought a young human female to the Cave. When I asked him why, he told me she was a princess and that her father had given her up as a gift hoping that we would stop hunting in his kingdom.

* * *

Three, or was it four, years later Father and the Princess, who I found was named Bella, fell in love. One night I heard Bella screaming. All I thought was _Eh_, and I went back to sleep.

The next morning I found I had a half-sister. The most surprising thing was not that she was human, but was that I could feel her mind.

* * *

Five more, or so, years pass, Risss and I would play and have fun. We were out relaxing one day and when we got home, Mom, as she insists I call her, was gone, and things inside the Outer Cave were smashed. I went to go check on the treasure in the Innermost Cave, while Risss went to look for Father.

Risss called for me, and I saw what she was pointing at.

Father, surrounded by a pool of blood, not breathing, a large gash in his chest. Dead. Just like Mother. We burned his body, buried his bones, and after Risss had taken one of his claws, set off to avenge his death. Or to at least get Mom back.

* * *

Risss went down to the town to listen to stories and rumors, because, who would pay attention to a raggedy, five year old girl, who can barely speak Common. When she came back to where I was hiding she shared what she had learned via that strange mind link we share.

A man up at the castle was boasting of slaying a dragon, and would marry the Princess he had saved at noon the next day.

We waited until morning to head out, for we did not have far to go, but this would be our biggest mistake.

* * *

We crashed the wedding, and everyone froze when we called out to Mom. But we were too late, the Murderer, being a very impatient man, had moved up the time, and had already made her his wife.

* * *

A little less than a year later, Risss and I felt another mind join ours. We had a sister, and although the humans thought she was the daughter of the Murderer. She was really the daughter of Scartha, King of the Dragons.

* * *

**WARNING!!! Super long A/N!**

Ta-Da! So, how was it? I know, it seemed kind of inappropriate to go check on the treasure, but young dragonlings are taught from birth to take care of the family treasure. Some of that stuff has magical properties, and if they got into the hands of us humans, it may just cause the end of the world as we know it.

In case you haven't already figured it out Trisha is the mind they feel at the end. And if you're wondering what language Risss does speak, it's Dragontongue. Sorry that's the best translation I can give you, I can't type the true name of the language down cause its way, way, way, way, waaaaayyyyy long.

Anyway, I hope this is good, oh shoot! I just forgot that I did not specify who is who in _Sun, Moon, and Star_. Shoot, Shoot, SHOOT! Ah well, this one-shot should fix that.

Do I gotta say it? How bout this…if you liked this and wish to see a one-shot that may turn story about Trisha you review. If not…ah well.

FLAMERS WILL BE PERSECUTED! As in, I shall have Bunny! My evil, crazy, and very fluffy, mad ferret, attack your feet! Bwahahahaha!!!!! Trust me it really hurts, especially when she can get her teeth around one of your toes, but normally she just goes for the heel, the little ankle-biter. Anyway, DO NOT LET HER NAME FOOL YOU! FLAME AND YOUR FEET SHALL PAY THE CONSEQUENCES!

Good reviewers shall get a baked virtual goodie of their choice, and get to hold Chub, my extremely laid back, cool, calm, and very, uh, chubby ferret.

YAY FERRETS!!!!!

*Runs off trying to find escapee ferrets to put back in cage*

I have a business of ferrets, that's what it's called when you have more than three! And I have five, count 'em, five ferrets, named: Jack, Jill, Chubber, Hazel, and Bunny.

SEE YA!!!!!


End file.
